Me and My Normal Friends With Abnormal Powers
by Tony Nguyen 96
Summary: please read and review noone has yet.... this is my fist one!
1. Chapter 1

Me and my

Me and My Normal Friends with Abnormal Powers

We (Anthony- me, Rick, John, and Eric) first found out about them a few years ago. We were all ready to get out of eighth grade by May. I has the first to notice the water around me acting strange of our group of 4 guys. It started small. Then I got worse. First, we were in the pool. We were playing Marco Polo and when it was my turn to close my eyes and look for them, I closed my eyes, but I could just_ feel _where they were in the pool. I can't explain it at all. Then when my brother got my books and homework all wet in the pool. When I looked down (after I whacked him), I could see the water evaporating just because I wanted it too. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I passed notes to Rick, John, and Eric to meet me after school in the soccer field in the back of the school. When I started talking, they said they were going through it, bout were just too embarrassed to say anything until I brought it up. Rick ended having air. The past week I noticed him keep looking at his feet and at recess I now know he was trying to levitate sticks and rocks with little success. John had fire. He had always had a temper, but it was never this bad. He said he started a small fire but put it our before anything happened. Eric had the earth. I guess he couldn't control it so while we were talking, random rocks jumped around. He was a more solitary person like me, but he and Rick had it the hardest. Dirt was and air was _everywhere, _unlike water or fire.

Well. Now that your caught up, your almost ready for what's up next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That was a while ago. Now we were all sophomores getting ready to go to an end of the year party at David Slake's house, one of the popular guys at our high school. We were all going, but Eric was a little reluctant to come. He didn't like big stuff for the school, but since we were all coming, he decided to, too. We were all meeting at Rick's house so his dad could take us. My dad was dropping me off now.

"Hey Rick!" I called upstairs to him

"Here," I heard from his kitchen.

"Where are John and Eric? Aren't they coming?

"They should be here by now, but they called and said they were late"

As if on queue, the doorbell rang and Rick went to get the door. "Hey, man!" I heard John say. I walked out of the kitchen. "Sorry we're late my dad almost forgot to pick up Eric."

"Yea" Eric said, "My dad was almost mad when I was still in the house when his friends were over."

"Well let's go up to my room I wanted to show you something." Rick said.

U, oh. I thought. Rick has been trying different stuff with his element for a while now. He would figure something out, then forget how to do it.

"Watch this!" He said, once we were all standing around his room. At first nothing happened, and then I could see small whirlwinds dance around his room. I looked at Rick. Sweat was beginning to break on his forehead. When I looked back at the whirlwinds they were almost tripled in size. I experimentally stepped in one, and I was actually lifted up a couple inches off the ground. Once it was actually getting kinda fun, they all dissipated.

"Wow, that's really something" Eric commented before I did.

"I've been practicing for a while now, and its actually kinda fun!"

We heard the door opening downstairs. "Time to go." Eric said unenthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Me and my Normal Friends with Abnormal Powers

Chapter 3

It was half hour drive to David's house and Rick was sitting the front with his dad, so John, Eric, and I squeezed in the back. It was pretty boring, and before I knew it, I was concentrating on Rick's water bottle by my feet. Slowly the water swirled. I took some out and twirled it in between my fingers. Eric kicked me in the shin when he saw me. I lost my concentration and the water spilled all over the floor pf the car."You of all people should know not to do anything in pubic, Anthony."

We didn't want to tell anyone. He was referring to me being one who told everyone not to use their powers too often. It was easier when we kept it simple and only to ourselves.

"Sorry", I said. "Its just getting really hot and stuffy in here for some reason!" The water was nice and had helped me cool down. This car was too small for us all to fit in. There was almost no air. Plus the windows were shut tight. Suddenly I knew why. John was holding small flames in each of his fingers on his right hand, the hand closest to me.

"John!" I said just above a whisper. Rick and his dad were carrying on a conversation, so they didn't notice. I surprised him, and the flames dropped off his hand and onto the floor on a moving car.

so was it good?... not so good?...

please comment and review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Put it out!" I said just softly enough so John could hear.

"I'm trying, but it's easier to start… than stop!" He was staring hard at the fire doing all he could to try to put it out.

But the only thing he was doing was keeping it from spreading anywhere else. He probably had gotten the least practice with fire, because it could be really dangerous. Eric looked like he wanted to do something, but we both knew he couldn't. I concentrated on the water bottle in front of me, and it swirled up into the air, and I dumped it onto the fire. Steam sprayed up from the floor and John made it disappear. Rick's dad heard the splash and looked back.

"Is everything alright back there?" He asked.

"Yea but I accidentally spilled the water bottle" I explained.

"That's ok, in this May heat, it'll evaporate in no time" He assured me.

But it was already dry.

After Rick's dad dropped us off, we went to find David to tell him that we were here. None of us were good friends with David, but we decided to come to his party anyway. We usually only went to each other's houses, not anyone else's. His house was pretty big considering he only had one other younger sibling, Emily. And they also had a nice size pool in the back with a couple grills barbequing sausages and hamburger meat.

"Hey, I know you guys! Glad you could make it!"

"Yea, me too," Eric added sarcastically.

"I'll pretend I didn't just hear that" said David.

. For a couple seconds, they just stood there, and then David did something that he really shouldn't have to Eric.

"So how are your folks? I hear that you're barely making the tuition money" He said. Having 2 younger brothers to look after, he worked summer jobs, helping his family stay together. Eric usually didn't get mad very often, but when he did, he really blew up. His face got redder and redder. Then the ground started to shake. A crack went through the ground and hit the pool and the people in it screamed. "Eric, stop!" I yelled at him, but I could see that he was already trying to get the shaking under control. But then of course, the grills _had_ tipped over, lighting the grass like a wildfire.


End file.
